Nuestros demonios
by nightlyblue
Summary: Es tarde, el rubio sólo pueda pensar en una cosa mientras caminan tranquilamente, así que lanza la pregunta sin meditarla. Au, ¿Demighiralink?


Mientras caminaban apresuradamente por la calle le echó una mirada al que iba a su lado, quien se percató de esto y le dio una expresión afable y tranquila, el rubio se ruborizó y volvió la vista al camino.

-Grahim, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué es? –el albino sujetaba en su mano derecha el gancho de un traje nuevo que cargaba en el hombro y en la mano izquierda una bolsa de una tienda de ropa costosa y elegante.

-¿Por qué estás con él?

El albino detuvo abruptamente sus pasos para mirar a su amigo, aunque no dijo nada, más bien parecía estar estudiándolo, como si le sorprendiera su pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, no debí haber preguntado eso –apretó las bolsas de compra que estaban en sus manos y desvió la mirada arrepentido.

Grahim sonrió. –No, está bien –contestó volviendo a caminar-. Puede que no lo creas pero hubo una época en que nadie daba nada por mí. Me sentía realmente enfadado porque muchos se atrevieron a decirme que no tenía talento, ¡a mí! Y yo, por supuesto, siempre he sabido que soy condenadamente bueno. Entonces un día, cuando estaba por comerme un sushi del supermercado y maldecía mi suerte y a todo el asqueroso mundo, sonó mi teléfono… Este extraño y aclamado director quería una de mis canciones para el tema principal de su nueva película, y quería que yo hiciera una escena con ella.

Link lo miraba de vez en vez mientras contaba su relato, se sabía más o menos la historia pero se sentía curioso por escucharla del protagonista.

-Cuando estaba en el set, a solas me preguntó sobre la canción y mi música en general, dijo que tenía un algo que le encantaba y que no había podido escuchar en ninguna otra parte, que encajaba perfectamente con lo que pretendía mostrar. Hablamos de otras cosas y nos entendimos muy bien. Creo que la mejor forma para ponerlo en palabras es esa frase que puse en la canción que le escribí: "…nuestros demonios se fascinaron y sedujeron el uno al otro…"

_Entonces era para él…_

-Muchos creen que yo soy muy extravagante y expresivo para él o que sólo es interés, pero cuando salimos o estamos a solas encajamos como si hubiéramos nacido para estar el uno con el otro. Tenemos la pasión de los amantes –el rubio apretó un poco los dientes- pero también el entendimiento mutuo de los compañeros de vida. Me siento agradecido por lo mucho que me ayudó a despegar en mi carrera pero no estoy con él por eso, son cosas aparte, y acompañarlo a los festivales de cine y premios me encanta, pero sólo es un plus. El amor es así, supongo –dio un gran suspiro y se detuvo en medio del parque iluminado por las luces de faroles aquí y allá –gracias por ayudarme a elegir, con el estrés que tengo no sé si lo hubiera logrado a tiempo, mañana temprano sale mi vuelo para alcanzarlo en su premiación y unas pocas horas después tendré que volar otra vez para empezar la gira –hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de su pesada agenda.

-No te preocupes, siempre puedes contar conmigo –le sonrió tratando de disimular su tristeza-. Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto.

-Serás el primero al que avise cuando regresé de la gira, Link, y tendrás que invitarme a cenar a tu departamento.

-Haré un buffet de todos tus platillos favoritos –por un momento la alegría se apoderó de él.

-¿Harás todo lo que sabes cocinar? Sabes que aunque amo todo lo que haces no podré comerme todo eso, moriría.

-Del placer en tu paladar –bromeó. Él no era ególatra pero Grahim le sacaba ese lado siempre con sus cumplidos, y no era que no los recibiera de otros, simplemente amaba escucharlos de él.

El albino dejó escapar una risilla. –Se hace tarde, hay que irnos –pasó el traje al brazo contrario y uso su mano derecha para sostener la mejilla del chico al tiempo que se inclinaba a besar el costado de su rostro. –Nos vemos, Link.

El rubio cerró los ojos para apagar su sentido de la vista e intensificar los otros, así guardaría mejor el tacto de los labios de Grahim, su voz y su aroma.

-Nos vemos –suspiró. El más alto ya había dado la vuelta y echado a andar cuando se armó de valor y le llamó: -Grahim… -el de ojos castaños se giró curioso- a mí siempre me gustaste, desde antes de la película. Tú música me hace sentir cosas extrañas e increíbles cuando escucho tu voz. De verdad, me enloqueces… desde que seguía tu canal… es como si movieras algo en mi alma que ya jamás pudiera volver a encajar de nuevo como estaba y tuviera que crear algo distinto de mí…

Grahim se quedó mirándolo fijamente con una expresión indefinible, había tantas interpretaciones para sus gestos que Link se sintió frustrado de no saber qué sentía el otro ante lo que había dicho.

Los segundos transcurrieron y el viento sopló mientras se contemplaban pero se negaban a romper el contacto visual.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso… -las palabras salieron de su boca como si se hubieran escapado sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta del propio sonido de su voz, como un pensamiento accidental que debía guardarse secreto al caer en cuenta de su verdadero sentido.

El rubio bajó los ojos avergonzado.

-Debo irme… espero que… nos veamos pronto –dio un gran respiro y se fue sin esperar una respuesta. De repente su corazón latía muy rápida y fuertemente-. Necesito componer esto –murmuró para sí aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Te estaré esperando… siempre… -susurró el ojíazul mientras lo observaba marcharse.

**No sé, creo que no quedó muy bien xP Quería hacer una cosa triste pero no salió. Pucha. Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado un poquillo al menos. ¿Reviews o sugerencias? **


End file.
